Harry's Bond Part 3
by Mionefan
Summary: Harry and Hermione's third year. The bond has completed, but what happens when a strange ring is introduced.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Bond Part 3**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr and Keronshara, and those kind enough to review. Warning, Lemon, character death.

**Chapter One: At the Dursleys**

Exiting the train, Hermione, Emily and Harry bade goodbye to their friends and quickly made their way to Hermione's parents. Ron and Luna promised to see each other over the summer. It looked like a budding friendship had started there. Ginny and Neville each gave Emily a hug and with a wave to Harry and Hermione left to see their family.

Harry and Hermione had arranged with her parents to stay two weeks with the Dursleys and then return to the Grangers. After hugs and kisses from Jean and Dan, they went to meet his uncle, with trepidation in their eyes. They had discussed this on the train but couldn't see any way out except to deal with it straight away. He had tried to talk Professor Dumbledore into letting him stay at the Grangers or the Burrow, but the Headmaster firmly told him that his mothers' blood protection must be renewed at his relatives place. He didn't have to stay all summer, but he must stay at least two weeks. There were still Death Eaters out there looking for Harry and now Hermione as well. Word had quickly spread that the two were married.

Hermione had suggested they move straight to the Potter Manor, but Harry wasn't sure if the wards were still in place. They had only visited the manor for a few minutes.

"Hello Uncle Vernon," said Harry, "you remember Hermione from last year don't you."

"Hello Mr. Dursley," greeted Hermione politely.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day," replied Uncle Vernon.

"Uh… Uncle Vernon, we need to talk… about my stay," said Harry nervously.

"What about it?"

"Um… HermioneandIaremarried," Harry said very fast.

"What did you say boy?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Married? Don't be ridiculous, you're too young to be married!"

"We've been Soul Bonded and magically married," said Hermione.

"What's Soul Bonded mean?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"It means out souls are magically connected, we share thoughts, emotions and magic." said Hermione. "Our power has increased exponentially from a normal wizard-witch pair. The wizarding world considers us legally married. Age is of no consequence. In point of fact, we love each other more deeply than is possible in the Muggle world. Professor Dumbledore married us in a ceremony at school a few weeks ago."

"That is preposterous, what will the neighbours say? Never mind what your aunt will say!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon, growing beet red in the face. "Why are you even coming home if you're married?"

"Professor Dumbledore insists that I have to return to Privet Drive again, otherwise we would live elsewhere. It's only for two weeks each year until I turn seventeen," Harry added.

"Do you wish to take it up with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No…no… uh… I'll have to talk with your aunt. She'll be furious. Your Aunt Marge is coming for a visit, and you know how she is. You'll both need to stay out of her way, or there'll be trouble.

"We understand Uncle Vernon. Uh… we'll need another bed for Hermione, mine's not big enough for both of us," Harry reminded him.

"We don't have another bed. Aunt Marge will be using the guest bedroom. You'll have to make do. And no funny business either!" replied his uncle.

_Uh Oh! This could get awkward. You'll get the bed, I'll kip on the floor,_ thought Harry to Hermione.

_Nonsense, we'll both fit in the bed, it's only for two weeks. We'll spoon, so it should work, and besides, I want to sleep with my husband!_

Harry blushed. _Well, love, I'm all for sleeping together, but the bed is really small and lumpy._

_Maybe Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall can arrange something. You can owl them as soon as we get settled. Hedwig needs the exercise, after being cooped up on the train all day,_ Hermione replied.

Walking back to the car, they glanced back at the station. Hogwarts never seemed so far away as now. They got in the back seat and Uncle Vernon drove back home.

_I really wish I had been allowed to stay with your parents. They, at least, would have accepted me, _thought Harry. _'Well, it's only two weeks, what could happen!' Lots!_

_It'll be alright Harry, I'll be with you to help. You know we can do magic outside school now that we are married. We were emancipated as soon as we were fully bonded._

_We should visit Potter Manor as soon as possible Hermione, We had better get Dumbledore to check the wards. As soon as we can live there, the better I'll feel._

**…**

Lucius Malfoy watched as Harry and Hermione exited the station. He had expected them to travel by Knight Bus, but this would be so much easier. He had gathered some of his friends to a little surprise he was planning for Harry and Hermione.

**…**

The trip from Platform nine and three-quarters to the Dursleys was mostly in silence. Hermione held onto Harry tightly as if afraid they would be separated again. She was key in helping Harry escape once again from Voldemort's clutches, but it was a near thing. The thought that formed in their heads, was terrifying. If not for the rings, even their combined power might not have destroyed the shade that had inhabited the diary.

_Relax Hermione, _Harry thought to her, _I'm here to protect you. No one will be able to touch us once we're at my relative's place_

_I know, Harry, but we aren't there yet! _She shivered, despite the warmth of the day.

Uncle Vernon drove on in silence, knowing they were talking to one another in their heads. It was quite disturbing, knowing that they were married before they were out of their teens. The neighbors would have a field day gossiping if they knew. Never mind, that he housed a wizard and a witch each summer. 'Odd,' he thought, 'Petunia seems to be glad to have them back, although Dudley is another story.' Unable to intimidate Harry, Dudley'd given up bullying him, but Vernon could tell his son harbored a great amount of resentment toward Harry.

As he drove, he noticed the traffic had slowed. There seemed to be a detour ahead. Turning left, to avoid the main stream of traffic, they traveled down a quiet street, not far from home.

Suddenly, the car stopped, for no apparent reason. Vernon was busy trying to restart it, when a dozen hooded figures Apparated in front and behind them.

"Down!" shouted Harry, as a series of spells hit the car. A green curse hit Uncle Vernon and he slumped over the steering wheel.

Hermione and Harry, acting instinctively, exited the car and dodged for cover. Several large trees on the street hid them, while they fired spells at the Death Eaters. Joining hands, they cast a powerful Protego charm around themselves. One of the Death Eater's curses bounced back at himself, killing him instantly.

The rings glowed bright violet as they summoned a powerful bludgeoning spell. Harry and Hermione knocked six of the Death Eaters unconscious, blasting them back several feet. That left five behind them, and they quickly spread out.

Hermione fired off a series of cutting spells and two more of the enemy fell. The three remaining, seeing their comrade's fall, Disapparated, leaving a large hole in the street where Uncle Vernon's car had once been. Uncle Vernon didn't make it out. No sign of his body was found.

Shaking heavily, Harry and Hermione could only stare at the devastation. Trees uprooted, body's lying everywhere. Another series of pops, announced the arrival of the Order members: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and Severus Snape.

Harry and Hermione knew the slimy Professor Snape, but the other three were unknown to them. After introductions (Nymphadora said, "Call me Tonks"), Moody asked: "What happened? We were following you to keep you safe, but lost you when you turned onto this street."

"There was a detour, and Uncle Vernon decided to take this street," replied Harry. "Death Eaters came at us, at least a dozen. They killed Uncle Vernon, and would have got us if we'd stayed in the car. We knocked six out with a bludgeoning spell, and killed three more. I think I may have seen Lucius Malfoy leading them, but I couldn't be sure."

"Good work you two. Sorry we weren't here sooner. We'll take care of the bodies and any memory charms on Muggles that may have witnessed this. Too bad about your uncle, do you want one of us to break the news to your aunt?" asked Moody.

"No, since it was Hermione and I that they were after, I'd better tell her," replied Harry.

"We'll escort you two the rest of the way. It's not far," said Moody.

"Thanks Mr. Moody. We're a bit shaky after that," replied Hermione.

They left the smoking ruins and side Apparated with Moody, Remus and Tonks to Number Four Privet Drive. They only had their wands and trunks left from the encounter. Fortunately, Hedwig and Crookshanks had been sent to the Grangers, in preparation for a visit later that day. Their trunks were the only things not destroyed along with the car.

After making sure that Harry and Hermione were safe, the Order members left.

Entering the Dursley residence, Aunt Petunia was waiting.

"Where's Vernon," she immediately asked.

"We're really sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry started, "Uncle Vernon was killed bringing us back."

A shocked Petunia could only gape. After she recovered her voice, she wailed, "Vernon! Oh Vernon! What are we going to do without you?"

Harry and Hermione tried to comfort her, but she collapsed, sobbing.

Later, after bringing her tea and comforting her, they explained what had happened.

"We had no idea that would happen; we wouldn't have put Uncle Vernon in that danger if we had suspected Voldemort's forces would try and intercept us," said Harry.

"Voldemort is back?" shuddered his aunt.

"Not exactly, Aunt Petunia. We saw him less than a week ago, but the threat remains that he could come back," replied Harry. "We are still safe here, and I can provide for your welfare. There are special funds available for this sort of thing. Professor Dumbledore will be able to supply details, but in any case, I have sufficient funds to cover any short term needs."

"That's okay Harry," she gulped back a sob. "Vernon had good insurance; we'll manage."

At that moment, Dudley made an appearance. Noticing the rings on their fingers, and seeing Harry with a beautiful girl that was apparently his wife, was too much for him. He didn't say anything, but Harry could tell that he wasn't happy. Now there would be two freaks living with them!

_You'll have to watch Dudley, Hermione. He can be really nasty when he wants to be. He doesn't look too happy, and I think he leered at you. If he gives you any trouble, he'll be wearing that pig's tail permanently that Hagrid gave him first year._

"Where's Dad?" Dudley asked.

"He won't be coming home sweetums," Petunia broke out in a fresh bout of sobs.

Harry explained to Dudley and Dudley got very red in the face. "It's your fault!" he screamed. "If you weren't here, none of this would have happened!" He was about to take a swing at Harry, but Professor Dumbledore Apparated beside them. Producing a calming spell, he led Dudley and Petunia away. "I'm sorry Harry. We should have foreseen that Malfoy would send Death Eaters to attack you before you reached your home. I'll take care of your aunt and cousin and talk to you two later."

They hauled their trunks upstairs to Harry's bedroom. Opening the door, Harry was pleasantly shocked. Instead of the small bed and lumpy mattress, Dudley's broken things, and general mess, a new King Size bed and soft mattress awaited them. A nice dual desk in a magically enlarged room replaced the junk. If Dumbledore had done this for them, then they would gladly stay inside for two weeks.

They unpacked some of their stuff, clothes and some of their school things, but their wands were kept handy. Putting their clothes in the new dresser, they lay on the bed reminiscing on all that had happened that day.

_Harry, we can't stay here, I saw the look on Dudley's face. He was ready to kill you!_

_We'll talk to Professor Dumbledore. If it looks like there will be serious trouble, he'll think of something, _replied Harry. _We only have to be here for two weeks, and maybe Dudley won't do anything. After all, there's two of us, and we'd be more than a match against him. I'm more worried about Aunt Petunia. She was really nice last summer, but now that Vernon is gone..._

A knock on their door and the Headmaster entered. "Harry, Hermione, I think I've got Dudley and your aunt calmed down. They are both sleeping and when they wake up, they will think your Uncle Vernon was killed in a gas main explosion. The local news will mention this. This memory charm will expire in two weeks, when you leave here. By then, I'll have a suitable memory modification to replace that, so that they can get on with the rest of their lives."

"That's awful, Professor," Harry replied. "Aunt Petunia had been so nice last year, and now she'll think the village was not maintaining the lines properly."

"I'm sorry Harry," he replied. "It was the only thing I could think of on the spur of the moment. Your protection is my highest priority. In any case, in two weeks, a better solution will be worked out. Now, I think we'll bring you to Hogwarts in a few weeks for a couple of days. I need a favor from you two, which I'll explain when I send you to Hermione's parents in two weeks. The protection wards are still in place there, so you'll be safe. We need to escort you to Diagon Alley, but by then, you should be at the Burrow. We can arrange protection then."

"Um, Professor, We were wondering if you could check the wards at Potter Manor? We'd really like to move in there as soon as possible," Harry implored.

"I can do that, Harry, but I'd really prefer you two stay here. The blood protection your mother gave you is as strong as any that can protect you. I know that you are emancipated now, but it would not be safe, even with proper wards at Potter Manor. I'll see if I can devise some other way to ensure that you're safe at Potter Manor. In any case, the wards also protect your aunt and cousin. I'll see you two in two weeks, happy holidays." And with that he Disapparated.

**…**

"Harry, Hermione, can you come down for a minute?" Petunia asked.

Walking downstairs, Harry and Hermione wondered what she wanted.

"Harry, your mother was supposed to have this, but our mother gave it to me instead after Lily was killed." Petunia produced a small box and presented it to Harry.

"I think you might like it for Hermione," she beamed.

Inside was a beautiful ring, silver with a pair of hearts with an emerald and a ruby in the centre. Harry gulped and thanked his aunt. Hermione burst into tears when Harry placed it on her finger.

"Oh Mrs. Dursley, thank you, it's beautiful!" sobbed Hermione.

**…**

Returning to their bedroom, they pondered what to do for the rest of the day.

_Well, we can study but we have plenty of time for that, so what shall be do? Oh ho, I see a gleam in your eyes Hermione._

_Oh, I think we can find something to entertain ourselves!_ Hermione said, arching her brows. After a quick shower to scrub the sweat from their bodies, they lay down in bed after they each took the contraceptive potion and applied the contraceptive spell. Cuddling together, their bodies intertwined, Harry began kissing Hermione: on the lips, throat, earlobes, forehead and anywhere else he could reach. Hermione returned his kisses with mounting passion. Rolling together, Harry mounted her, stroking her breasts with a free hand, while his lips sought hers. Hermione moaned and her hand reached down to his erection. She was already wet, and hungered for him to be inside her. Guiding him into her, she arched her body against his, pulling his cock deep into her. They rocked back and forth for several minutes, the heat building in their bodies. Harry slowed his strokes, easing the sexual tension, wanting to prolong the sensation as long as possible. Hermione, let him pause for a moment and then thrust her hips harder, unable to contain the orgasm that was building in her.

**…**

Ringing her mother up, Hermione asked her to send Hedwig to the Dursleys, as they needed to send a note to Dumbledore.

Later Harry wrote a note to Professor Dumbledore thanking him for the cozy arrangements, and placing the note on Hedwig's leg, let her out the window.

Making it down the stairs, they found Aunt Petunia in the kitchen. "Can we help with anything?" offered Hermione.

"No thanks dear, you scoot outside and have fun, dinner will be in two hours," replied Petunia.

Harry still couldn't get over the change in his aunt's attitude. "If there's anything you need Aunt Petunia, let me know."

Walking over to the park, they lay down in the shade. A pair of eyes seemed to be watching them, but when they looked again, they were gone. It was an unsettling experience, so they moved to a different spot, more secluded. Relaxing again, Harry had the feeling of something watching them, although nothing could be seen.

_Hermione, do you get the feeling we're being watched?_

_I'm not sure Harry, there's something just on the edge of my awareness, perhaps it's what you feel._

_Odd, now the feeling is gone. Must have been an animal._

_This feels creepy, Harry, let's go back._

Returning to their bedroom, they cracked open their school books and started in on their potions essay. After working for an hour, they each had the required two feet of parchment done. Calling it quits for the day, they sat on the bed, relaxing.

Lying back, Hermione played with Harry's hair, running her hands through it and mussing it up even more than usual.

Harry responded by tickling her. Soon they were both giggling and tickling each other. After a few minutes, they turned serious when Harry captured her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him. The explored each other with their tongues, deepening the kiss. Coming up for air, they fumbled with their clothes and soon were naked. Rolling together, Harry kissed her ears, working his way down; kissing her throat, chest and capturing a nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently as the nipple hardened. Switching breasts, his mouth found the other nipple, then worked his way down her stomach to her naval. Sticking his tongue in her naval, he paused and kissed it. Then he worked his way lower again until he found her bushy mound. Licking his way to the entrance, he inserted his tongue and tasted her wetness.

Meanwhile, Hermione's hand sought and found his cock. She started stroking it lightly, feeling the wetness start at the tip. Rubbing more vigorously, she felt him harden.

They were both ready, and Hermione guided Harry into her. Lifting her legs, she rested one on his shoulder, as he slowly sank his shaft into her. When he had fully entered her, she gave a shudder and pressed herself even closer. Withdrawing slightly, they rocked together, increasing the pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his back and started bucking. Soon, the pleasure overcame them and Harry groaned, a hot thick stream shooting into her. Hermione screamed and came at the same time. The intensity of the orgasms stunning them both. His cock was still pulsing and her vaginal muscles contracting, drawing his sperm deep inside.

Panting, they relaxed in each others arms, sweating.

_Wow_, they both thought, _that was really something else._

_I didn't know how good sex could really be, _thought Harry. _You were fantastic!_

_Harry, I don't know how you managed it, but that was the best yet! Practice makes perfect!_

_Let's get cleaned up, we can't go back out smelling like a pair of animals in heat, _chucked Harry.

The magic was still working it's way into them. Unknowingly, they had moved beyond ordinary Soul Bonding to a whole new realm of magic. Together they were more powerful than even Dumbledore. They were unaware of this, but they were to find out. The ring had ensured that they would be inseparable, for it had been passed down for many generations of witches. When Harry awoke the next morning, he would find an identical ring on his finger. Moreover, the rings could not be removed, and would bind the two even through death.

After a shower, they moved downstairs, and watched the tele until Aunt Petunia finished making dinner for the four of them. After they eating dinner, they excused themselves, returning to their room. The rest of the evening was spent in their room doing homework.

_Hermione, I think it's time we went to bed. That workout, plus the train ride knackered me, and I feel you're tired as well._

_Yes, dearest, it's time. _Hermione decided to remove the new ring. _Odd, this ring won't come off. I thought I'd remove it for the night. Well, I guess it stays on tonight._

_It's a beautiful ring, and the design is interesting. Almost like it's alive._ Harry thought.

Climbing into bed, they settled down, spooning each other, Harry's front to Hermione's back; Harry's leg over hers. Squirming around to get comfortable, they were soon fast asleep.

**…**

The next morning, before they made their way down to breakfast Hermione noticed that she finally had her period.

_Harry, I'm not pregnant. My period has finally started._

Harry sighed with relief. They were still too young to have children, even though they knew that they wanted them later. _Love, we have plenty of time, let's enjoy ourselves while we're still young. You know that I love you, and we'll have children later._

Harry offered to help with breakfast, but Petunia had already made a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage. The toast was almost ready and she had a jar of preserves on the table. Dudley was nowhere in sight, apparently leaving early to be with his friends.

"Aunt Petunia, is there anything we can help you with today?" Harry inquired.

"No, that's alright Harry. I have to see my solicitor this morning. Vernon's Will needs to be probated."

Harry gasped as he noticed that he had a ring on his right hand ring finger. It matched Hermione's new ring, but was a mirror image.

"Hermione, look! I now have a ring identical to the ring I placed on your finger yesterday! It looks like the reverse of yours. Ughh! It won't come off either!" Harry had tugged at the new ring, but like their wedding rings, it couldn't be removed.

"Mine won't come off either, Harry. I tried last night. We have to talk to Dumbledore about this."

Petunia examined the two rings closely, both had resisted all efforts to remove them, and when she touched them, a strong vibration could be felt.

After his aunt left the house, Harry composed another letter to the Headmaster, mentioning the rings and asking to meet with him. Attaching the letter to Hedwig, he stroked her and sent her off to deliver the note.

**…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's Bond Part 3**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my betas Vettesr and Keronshara, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Two: A Real Vacation**

The next day, Aunt Marge came to visit. Harry had answered the door and was startled to see her. He had forgotten that Uncle Vernon had mentioned that she would be staying there. Accompanying her was her dog Ripper.

"Still here?" she sneered, and under her breath muttered, "Useless, boy, I don't know why Vernon puts up with him." 'He used to wear glasses, she thought. What happened to his glasses?'

"Hello Aunt Marge, um… Aunt Petunia's in the kitchen."

"Petunia!" she bellowed, "Where's Vernon?"

Petunia broke into tears once more, telling Marge about Vernon being killed in a gas main explosion.

"What! Why didn't you phone me?" Marge was in a right state. "My only brother! When did it happen?"

"Vernon had gone to p-pick up Harry and his wife Hermione…"

"His WIFE?" Marge exploded. "That pathetic no good boy has a wife? Isn't he way too young to be married? The authorities should be notified…"

"Yes, Aunt Marge, I have a wife!" Harry started, getting angry. "You WILL leave us in peace while you are here. We were legally married a few weeks ago."

"Preposterous, boy! Nobody would perform a marriage ceremony on children! In any case, Vernon would never allow it."

"Uncle Vernon had no say in the matter, we are emancipated and as such are considered adults."

Hermione, wondering what the fuss was about, came downstairs. Eying the large woman, she made the connection. _Aunt Marge, Harry?_

_Yes, Hermione dearest, I'll deal with her._

"Aunt Marge, may I introduce my wife, Hermione Potter. Hermione, this is my Aunt Marge."

"Pleased to meet you, Aunt Marge," Hermione said pleasantly.

"Why you disgusting little trollop…" Aunt Marge began, only to be silenced by a wave of magic that poured off Harry like a living thing.

Caught in a choking squeezing sensation, Marge was slowly turning purple.

_Harry! Stop! It's okay, release her. She doesn't know about magic! You could accidentally kill her!_

_Believe me Hermione, if she had said one more word, I would have been tempted. I've put up with her nastiness for years. Nobody insults you in front of me!_

Harry's anger slowly died and Marge collapsed on the floor, panting for breath.

Petunia only gaped in horror at Harry's display of anger. Clearly, her nephew was much more powerful than she had expected.

Aunt Marge had recovered, sputtering about not feeling well and asked Petunia if she might lie down for awhile. "It's been a long day and I'm a bit out of sorts. Vernon's death must have affected me more than I thought."

Petunia had convinced her to stay away from Harry, telling Marge that Harry was enrolled in a school for violent children. Marge took the hint.

Harry and Hermione managed to stay out of the vile woman's way for the duration of her visit. Fortunately, she only stayed two days, before returning home. Something was odd about the newlyweds, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then as she was leaving, she caught sight of Harry and Dudley together. Harry was so much taller than Dudley, and seemed more mature. When had that happened, she wondered.

…

As the two weeks drew to a close at the Dursley's, Hermione and Harry were looking forward to spending time with the Grangers. Dumbledore had visited again and examined the new rings, but remained baffled.

"This looks to be old magic children, I'll have to research this. Have you noticed any changes?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," they answered, "It feels a bit weird though."

"How so, Harry?"

"Um… hard to explain. Sort of like when we bonded, except much closer. It's almost as if sometimes we are one person. Kind of scary really."

Hermione continued. "Sir, before when we completed the bond, we felt our magic grow. Now, we feel extremely powerful, as if there were no limits."

Dumbledore gave them a worried look before answering. "If that is true, you could be extremely dangerous in a fight. I think I'll have to assume your training myself and teach you how to control and limit the power you release. As soon as I can arrange it, I'll have you tested to see if indeed there are any limits on your power. I can sense the magic in you, and I've never been able to do that before. I would suggest you refrain as much as possible from using magic until we can teach you proper control. This is not something to be taken lightly. You could do a great deal of damage accidentally.

"Now, when you go to your parents home, Hermione, I want you two to be very careful. Any contact with muggles might be fatal. Your parents should be safe, since they are your blood relatives; the same as Petunia and Dudley is Harry's. Until you learn to limit your power, I want you to promise me not to use magic."

"When can we be trained, Professor? Magic seems to come naturally now," Hermione asked.

"Well, I can see it's going to be a problem, perhaps after you get settled at home, I'll make arrangements to visit each day to teach you. With your power and abilities, we should be able to have you safely trained in a week. It's not hard, but I want to test you first."

After bidding Aunt Petunia goodbye and thanking her, the Headmaster walked them over to Mrs. Figgs place, where they flooed to the Grangers. They would visit Potter Manor before going back to school.

…

Jean Granger was busy preparing lunch when Harry and Hermione exited the fireplace. Harry stumbled a bit and Hermione caught him. He had never managed a graceful exit from a floo.

"Hermione! Harry! Oh I've missed you!" Jean gave them each a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Dan! They're here," she called.

Dan came in from the backyard, where he had been cleaning the pool. Giving them both a hug, he exclaimed, "It's good to see you two at last! We've been hearing from Emily all about your adventures. You two really shouldn't be taking chances like that. I've already talked to Emily, telling her how foolish she was to involve herself. You two seem to be able to take care of yourselves, but Emily…"

"Hush Dan," Jean admonished her husband. "Harry promised to take care of Hermione and Emily."

Harry winced at the onslaught from his wife's father. "Really Dan, we tried to dissuade Emily from following us, but when she did, we made sure she was safe."

"Dad!" Hermione huffed. "We took precautions and Emily was never in any real danger." Harry and I killed the monster and were the only ones that could have done so."

"Never mind dears, Dan is only worried about his daughters and now son-in-law," Jean soothed. "Lunch is ready. I've made a salad and sandwiches.

Emily chose that moment to appear, greeting the pair with the traditional Granger hug. "I've missed you guys," she said. "It's been lonely around here when Mum and Dad are at work. How did you manage at Harry's place?"

"Well, it was different, that's for sure," Hermione answered. "Harry's uncle was killed on our way back from the train, a Death Eater attack, but we managed to kill several and stun most of the rest. A few got away."

The other Grangers gasped at this. Their daughter had survived a Death Eater attack? This was news to them.

Dan was the first to jump in. "You never told us about that, Hermione. You and Harry seem to attract some very unsavory characters. The wizarding world seems much too dangerous to me!"

"Oh, and traffic in London isn't dangerous?" Hermione asked. "Not to mention, the murders, terrorists, drugs, or muggers?"

"Well… I just want my daughters to be safe."

"Daa-ad!" they both exclaimed, exasperatedly.

Harry took this moment to hopefully change the subject. "Um, Hermione mentioned we were all going somewhere?"

This had the desired effect as Dan thought a minute. "Yes Harry, we thought you might enjoy a proper vacation this year so we arranged a trip to the south of France."

Jean called them to lunch and the five of them sat down to a light lunch that included a salad and a wonderful soup. After they finished, they trouped into the lounge to discuss travel plans.

"We thought everyone might like a trip to the French Alps. Grenoble would be the base for hiking and canoeing. We could visit Mont Blanc," Dan suggested

Jean continued, "After that we were thinking of a week in Nice with perhaps a side trip to Cannes for the film festival."

"Dear, the film festival is in May, we've already missed it," Dan reminded her.

"Oh… silly of me, time goes by so fast," Jean apologized. "Well, they have a nice beach there, anyway."

"Are you forgetting something, Jean?"

"Yes, dear, I'm well aware that they have clothing optional parts of the beach, but we've done that before. Harry wouldn't have, though."

Harry blushed a bright red at this suggestion. "Um… well… I guess I could get used to it."

Hermione hugged him. "Harry, it's fun and you'll get a really nice tan. The water is amazing; the clearest blue you've ever seen!"

"Yeah, Harry," Emily prompted. "Nobody pays any attention to you there. We've been there a couple of times and it's great."

"O-okay, if you say so," Harry stuttered.

Jean loved to tease Harry. Dan just grinned, seeing the discomfort on Harry's face.

"It's settled then?" Dan asked. Nods greeted him. "Then we'll start making the arrangements. I'll contact our travel agency and see if we can get a flight next week. Jean can take you three on a shopping spree for beach wear and hiking clothes."

…

Harry was a bit nervous when they were shopping. It was one thing to swim at Brighton, but the French Riviera sounded daunting. What if he stared and made a fool of himself!

_You'll be fine Harry. I'll make sure you pay attention to only me! _Hermione smirked.

_That's what I'm afraid of, love. I don't want other guys staring at you either._

_Oh, Harry, they won't. France is very liberated._

Hermione picked out a tiny blue bikini for herself and added a cape to ease Harry's mind. She smiled as his jaw dropped when she tried it on.

Harry's eyes glazed over when he saw her in the bikini. There was very little left for the imagination. "Hermione! That thing is practically indecent! You can't go out in public like that!"

Hermione pouted. "You don't like it Harry?"

"You look fabulous in it Hermione, but I'll be fighting off every guy on the beach when they see you in that!"

Hermione smirked. "Oh, I think I'll take that chance. Now for yours… let's see… Ah, here, try this on Harry, it looks about your size."

She handed him a skimpy speedo bathing costume that Harry just gaped at open mouthed. "You've got to be kidding! Hermione, this is actually less than what you have! I can't…"

"GO TRY IT ON, Harry!" she commanded.

Meekly, Harry complied. He came out to show her, blushing furiously.

"Perfect. It even matches mine. Now we need one more each and then we can shop for hiking clothes."

All this time Jean and Emily were grinning like mad, knowing Hermione had her husband well in hand.

Returning home after the shopping spree, Dan greeted them, confirming their flight for Monday. British Airways had a flight that left in the morning, for the two hour and fifty minute trip from Heathrow to Grenoble.

…

The flight to France was full but they were assigned seats together. Harry sat next to the window with Hermione next to him and Emily on the aisle. Jean and Dan were across from them.

Harry had never been in an aircraft before and sat entranced as they took off. When the aircraft reached its cruising altitude, Harry was amazed. He had never been this high on his broom and looked in awe at the scene below him. Everything looked so tiny, he thought. The aircraft bounced as it hit an air pocket and the bottom seemed to drop out. The seatbelt sign came on and the captain announced that they had a bit of rough weather to contend with before the descent to Grenoble.

Hermione clutched Harry's arm tightly; she preferred broom travel where you controlled everything. Aircraft made her nervous. Harry didn't mind, so he calmed Hermione in their mind link. _Sweetheart, relax. You know nothing can happen to us. We can always shift if it was an emergency._

_But Harry, I still worry, what about my parents and Emily?_

_Dear, we could probably shift them at the same time. Don't worry!_

As the ride smoothed out, Hermione relaxed and when they landed, she apologized to Harry for being such a baby about it.

…

Lucius had finally tracked Harry and Hermione to France. He had people on their flight keeping an eye on them. Lucius knew he couldn't reveal himself since there now seemed to be a warrant out for his arrest. 'That old fool Dumbledore must have found out I was there at the wedding,' he thought angrily. 'Well, when they least expect it, I'll have my revenge!'

…

The ride from the airport to downtown Grenoble was uneventful. No one noticed a pair of ordinary looking people following them at a safe distance.

Checking in to the Park Hotel Grenoble, the Grangers and the Potters settled into their rooms.

…

After relaxing for an hour, they arranged to meet in the hotel restaurant for lunch. Harry and Hermione wanted to pay for everything, but Dan insisted it was their treat. "Consider it a wedding present and enjoy yourselves. This is our way of saying thank you for taking such good care of our daughters, Harry."

The lunch was perfection and Harry enjoyed the change in cuisine. Afterwards, they toured the city and bought souvenirs before the women settled down for some serious shopping. Dan and Harry kept an eye on them, groaning when they went into yet another ladies clothing store. Coming out with piles of bags, they finally made their way back to the hotel.

Supper was an extravagant meal with Harry trying many dishes he had never heard of before. Hermione and Emily were used to this, as the Grangers always traveled and stayed at the better places during the summer.

Tired, after the long day, they all agreed to meet the next day to explore the nearby mountain trails to begin their vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's Bond Part 3**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my betas Vettesr and Keronshara, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Three: The Vacation from Hell**

The next day, Harry and Hermione joined the Grangers for breakfast, outfitted in hiking gear.

There was a day trip to a nearby mountain that promised some good trails; hiring a car, Dan drove north to Voreppe and with a little difficulty, found a nice easy trail. Parking the car at the end of the trail, they checked their footwear and started out. Not used to hiking, Harry hung back a bit, working the kinks out of his legs. When he finally caught his stride, the rest were several hundred meters ahead.

Hermione turned around to see where her husband was and caught sight of him, far back at a bend in the trail. She waved her parents and sister to continue, telling them they would catch up. Jogging back to Harry, she could see him smiling at the quick pace she'd set.

_I'm not used to hiking, Hermione, the Dursleys thought that exercise was a waste of time._

_Yeah, I can see that by the size of Dudley. Your uncle was not a prime specimen either._

Both laughing, they hurried to catch up to the Grangers, who by this time were out of sight. The climb steepened and the trail twisted and wound back and forth over the mountain. The trees hid their ascent, with few open spots. Birds twittered in the trees and an occasional rustle hinted at small animals scurrying to hide.

Catching a glimpse of the Grangers in one of the open spots, they noted that they had hardly made up any ground.

"Whew, your parents are in much better shape than I thought," Harry puffed. Hermione only laughed. "We've been hiking every summer, Harry, and mum and dad regularly work out in a local gym.

Walking a bit faster, they finally caught up to the fast paced Grangers. At that point, they had nearly reached the top of the trail and had a panoramic view of the valley. The air was crystal clear that day and the view was quite spectacular. They could see small town and villages off in the distance.

Resting for a bit, they finally decided to head back down. Harry was in the lead with Hermione a step behind. Emily and her mum and dad hung back a bit, enjoying the mountain air.

As they worked their way lower, Hermione began to feel a bit uneasy. Harry quickly picked up on his wife's feelings. _Harry, something doesn't feel ri…_

That was as far as she got as a spurt of blood poured from Harry's shoulder, followed by the loud crack of a gunshot.

"HARRY!" she screamed, pulling him down.

_I'll be okay love, someone shot me. Keep everyone down._

A golden glow surrounded them as the Grangers rushed up. "Keep down and out of sight!" Hermione shouted to them. "Someone is shooting at us."

The Grangers ducked behind a large outcropping of rock as another bullet whined overhead.

The next shot bounced harmlessly off their shield, but provided Harry and Hermione a rough idea where the shooter was. When the next shot came, they were prepared and pushed their magic at it, forcing the bullet to retrace the path it came. There was a short scream several dozen meters away and the thud of a body falling a considerable distance along with a small rock fall.

Poking her head up, Hermione spotted a man scrambling away. She pulled her wand quickly and sent a cutting curse after the man. A scream told her that she had connected. Meanwhile, Harry was bleeding and she could feel the pain through the bond. Fortunately, the wound was clean and did no damage to bone or muscle. Looking through her backpack, she found the emergency kit and bandaged his shoulder.

The Grangers slowly came out of hiding, but Hermione told them to stay put, as there may be more lying in wait. After a half hour, they cautiously emerged again and helped Harry to his feet. The pain had lessened and except for the loss of blood, Harry said he was all right.

Jean and Dan insisted on examining the wound, prodding to see if the bullet had exited properly, then cleaning and re-bandaging the wound.

They carefully made there way to the spot where the assassins had hidden. Looking over the embankment, they saw a body on the rocks below. It looked like the man's face had been partially blown away. A few dozen paces away, lay another man, neatly cut in half at the waist, lying in a pool of blood. There was a look of utter horror frozen on his face as he died.

"Do you recognize them?" Dan asked.

"No," Harry and Hermione said together. "These are muggles, probably hired assassins. I wonder who hired them?" Hermione queried.

"Probably whoever tried to kill Hermione at the wedding," Harry answered. "But why?"

"We'll have to notify the authorities," Jean stated. "Let's get back to the car."

Emily was shaking violently from the encounter, so Dan hugged her and soothed her until she calmed down enough to continue. He continued to hold her hand, making sure she was all right.

When they reached the car, they groaned; all the tires had been punctured.

"We'll have to walk, I'm afraid. Harry needs medical attention. You three go on ahead and call for help. I'll stay with Harry. Be careful," Hermione cautioned. "Emily, keep your wand at the ready."

An hour later, the French authorities arrived along with an ambulance. The Grangers had given a statement and rode back in the ambulance with Harry and Hermione. Harry had already started to heal, although, with the loss of blood, he was a bit woozy. It took a pint of blood to replenish what he'd lost.

Properly bandaged and his arm in a sling, they held Harry for observation over night in the hospital in Grenoble.

……**.**

"Well the hike up was nice," Harry joked the next day, after being released.

The police had interviewed them, telling them that the two bodies were notorious hired assassins, wanted throughout Europe. They wanted to know how both were killed, especially the one cut in half. Harry and Hermione shrugged, telling them they had no idea, they were too busy trying to avoid being killed. Fortunately, a wizard from the local French Ministry of Magic had heard of the peculiar incident and intervened, modifying the officer's memories. The wizard then interviewed them, asking different questions.

"Good morning. Harry Potter, is it? I've heard quite a bit about you. My name is Jacques Lemont. Now Mr. Potter, if I may have a word with you?

Harry nodded.

"We don't think they were wizards, since you were shot with a muggle weapon."

"That sounds about right," Harry replied.

"They must have followed you in a car," Jacques continued.

"Did you see the car when you went back?"

Hermione answered. "Um… no. That means there must have been at least one more that got away!"

"That's what we figured, so, whoever is after you, now probably knows that they failed and will likely try again."

The Grangers shuddered at this. They couldn't stay here.

……**.**

After returning to the hotel, they all met in Harry & Hermione's room. Dan expressed his uneasiness.

"Harry, we can't stay here, it isn't safe! Mr. Lemont admitted they might not be able to protect us. Now that we know at least one man escaped, they'll try again. They must know where we are."

"I agree," Jean replied, supporting her husband. "We should go, before they can re-organize." Dan can move up our reservations in Nice and we could check out and leave today."

Harry thought about it for a bit. _What do you think love? Nice or home?_

_Nice, I think. You've never had a decent vacation, aside from last year and I'd love to see the French Riviera. We can take some precautions, like shifting out of the hotel to a secluded place and hiring another car to drive to a train station. Then simply blend in to the crowd and take the train to Nice._

_Sounds like a workable plan, lets ask your parents._

After Hermione explained their plan, they hit a bit of a snag. Dan and Emma agreed but noticed the snag. There were three Grangers to shift and they figured they could only take one each when they shifted. It was finally decided to have Harry shift Dan and Emily separately.

Dan arranged with the car hire place for a car that they would drive from Grenoble to Nice. The distance was about four hours away. He checked that the car he had hired for Grenoble was returned by the authorities and requested a comfortable car for five people.

After checking out of their hotel, Harry found a secluded spot and shifted Dan to an alley near the car hire.

"Harry, I didn't even notice the travel. This is the way to go. Too bad we can't do this as far as Nice."

"I'm not sure I couldn't, but I need to know where I'm going before I shift. I've never been to Nice."

Hermione and Jean arrived shortly after and Harry went back for Emily.

As Harry prepared to shift with Emily, he noticed a pair of suspicious men, methodically searching the lobby. Grabbing Emily, he quickly shifted to the car hire alley before he was spotted.

"That was close, Emily. If they had seen us, they might have attacked. I'm not sure if they were wizards or not. The sooner we leave, the better I'll feel."

Emily squeaked at the close call. "Harry, will we be safe in Nice?"

Joining Hermione and her parents, Harry filled them in on what he had seen. This time Jean filled out the hire agreement to try to throw off anyone that might search for them. When at last they were on the highway, they started to relax.

The trip to Nice took them on some lesser traveled roads but they made good time until south of Gap, France. They cut over to Remollan, thence to Borgo San Dalmazzo on the Italian side, before heading south to Monaco and Nice. This took more than the estimated four hours, but they had magnificent scenery on the way. The Italian border presented no problems and would draw any potential followers in the wrong direction.

Arriving in Nice, they checked in at the Hotel Beau Rivage, and requested a room overlooking the Mediterranean. Exhausted after the long trip, they ate at the hotel restaurant and retired for the night.

As soon as Harry and Hermione settled in bed, Hermione scooted close to her husband, spooning him. She had missed the close contact they usually enjoyed at night. The excitement of the day had drained their energy and although they wanted a bit of 'exercise', they soon fell asleep.

……**.**

Lucius was in a towering rage. The bumbling muggle assassins he had been assured would carry out the special job he had in mind, nevertheless failed spectacularly. Two killed and two others badly frightened. He'd had to kill them before they were captured by the muggle authorities and questioned.

The two wizards he had hired, fared no better. After checking the hotel in Grenoble and failing to trap the Potter's, they had used the Imperio curse on the desk clerk, only to discover that they had checked out earlier. Checking the obvious transportation methods; i.e., the train stations and finally, the for hire auto establishments, they managed to miss them altogether. The wizards assumed wrongly that Harry and Hermione would be traveling under their own names, not knowing that Jean had made the reservations.

Lucius had one final idea to get to the couple he would follow through himself.

……**.**

Hermione was having a pleasant dream. Harry and her were in a casino at Monaco, (they had stopped there for a quick look) and were winning at the tables. The money kept piling up and it seemed they couldn't lose. Neither had gambled before, but the dream took no note of that. Giddy with their success, they bet larger and larger amounts. It seemed the casino owners took notice and were about to evict them when she awoke.

Harry had turned over during the night and Hermione felt his erection poking her in the belly. Smiling, she decided to take advantage of Harry's 'morning wood'.

Soon, Harry was fully awake and enjoying the pleasures his wife had initiated. Moaning, Hermione felt Harry enter her…

Later, after a shower and breakfast in their room, Hermione checked to see if the rest of her family was awake. Dan answered the phone on the first ring, sounding sleepy. "'Lo?"

"Dad, are you guys up? We've already eaten and it looks like a gorgeous day. Harry and I are thinking of walking down to the hotel's private beach. You can join us there when you're ready."

A grunt and a muffled acknowledgement greeted her.

The sun was already hot in the cloudless sky, as Harry and Hermione settled on a pair of beach chairs. Since it was a private beach, Hermione decided to go topless. Harry kept looking at his wife askance, hoping that nobody would bother them. Hermione made sure they had sunscreen on and a book to read. Hermione had a trashy novel that she was totally absorbed in. Harry was reading an action novel. They'd picked the books up in the hotel and decided to just relax and unwind after the hectic pace of the last two days.

Harry and Hermione swam and experienced the freedom of breathing underwater. This time, the green glow was much stronger and they didn't have to hold hands. The water was warm and they decided to be adventurous. Swimming out a fair distance, they dived deep, exploring the seabed. Canyons and aquatic life surrounded them. Pulling Harry close, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard, delving her tongue into his mouth, flicking it against his. As their bodies heated from the kiss, Hermione's hand reached down and freed his cock. Harry was already almost painfully hard as his hands pulled her bikini down. She guided him into her and they slowly made love. As the passion increased, their hips flashed faster and faster until Hermione climaxed, with Harry peaking a few seconds later. Twice more they brought each other to completion under water until finally they swam back to shore, huge grins on their faces.

Dan and Jean had seen them dive beneath the waves and followed the green glow as the pair swam. It appeared to Dan that the glow abruptly intensified several times, but thought that it was a trick of the light. Jean was the first to figure it out. "I think they are having sex underwater, Dan!"

Dan was sure of it when the teens emerged from the water minutes later with goofy grins on their faces. He decided to tease them a bit.

"Was the water warm enough for it? Or did you warm up the water?"

Catching on, they blushed scarlet, but the grins never left their faces.

……**.**

The days passed in idyllic peace and Harry was enjoying the freedom that he had never had at the Dursley's. Swimming and shopping with a bit of sightseeing filled their days. The nights were fun, as they did find a casino and gambled a bit. Unfortunately, unlike Hermione's dream, they usually lost. Not much, since Harry was cautious and played conservatively. It was fun and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Dan and Jean did much better at the tables, and came away with quite a bit, but knew when to quit. Emily just watched, occasionally putting a few coins in the slot machines.

……**.**

Harry's birthday was fast approaching, and Hermione was at a loss as to what to get him. Telling Harry she wanted to do a bit of shopping with her mum, the three girls left Harry and Dan at a casino for a few hours.

Finding the two laughing at the small fortune Dan had won, they dragged them back to the hotel. Hermione had a hard time hiding from Harry what she had found for his birthday.

……**.**

After a long search, Lucius had finally tracked the Potter's down. Now he could plan his revenge properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's Bond Part 3**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my betas Vettesr and Keronshara, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Four: Happy Birthday Harry**

Jean, Dan and Emily planned Harry's party, while Hermione kept him busy. They had much work ahead of them if they were to surprise Harry.

Harry and Hermione would take the train to Cannes for the day and lie on the beach. Harry was looking forward to this (as any red blooded teenage boy would). Hermione knew he wouldn't do more than ogle the girls, but she reminded him that while it was a clothing optional beach, it was rude to stare and would quickly get them kicked off the beach. Harry pouted a bit, but you could see the wicked gleam in his eyes. Oh, he'd behave himself, since he knew Hermione would know every wicked thought that went through his mind, but he'd tease her too.

Their tans were nice and dark by now and what with the private beach, Hermione had tanned well. The tan had not missed a spot on her luscious body and Harry appreciated how wonderful his wife looked. Hermione had talked Harry out of his speedo's a few times and his tan was almost as good as hers. Harry liked the way they applied the sunscreen to each other, massaging each others bodies until unable to stand it any longer, they went 'swimming' again and again.

……**..**

The beach at Cannes was hot that day. A couple of days ago, it rained and served to cool the oppressive heat that had built up. The beach was crowded with sun worshipers and almost every square foot of beach was occupied. Hermione found a free space and set the blanket down. The clothing optional part of the beach was certainly that. Mind, there was a varied clientele that had spread their naked bodies out today. Many of them were quite old in fact, and Harry rather wished he didn't have to see some of them. On the other hand, there were some 'ogle worthy' young girls there as well and Harry casually surveyed the expanse of flesh. A swat on the arm brought Harry's attention back to the most beautiful girl there. Hermione had stripped down and was urging Harry to do the same. Harry felt awkward stripping in front of all those people, but they seemed to ignore him, so finally he lay on the blanket face down, while Hermione applied the sunscreen to his back, bum and legs. Turning over, she did the same to his front, careful not to arouse 'Harry Jr.'. Then it was Hermione's turn and he concentrated on applying the cream to her body, shutting out the erotic thoughts that insisted on forming in his head.

_Merlin, Hermione, will you quit squirming! It's hard enough applying this stuff to you without wanting to jump you right here…_

_Sorry, Harry, your hands on me drive me crazy. We'll have to go 'swimming' to cool off if you keep your hands working like that._

Hermione was quietly moaning and Harry had a hard time controlling his lust for her. Finally, he finished and they lay on their stomachs for awhile, soaking up the sun. Every twenty minutes, they would turn over to even out their tans until their stomachs started to growl. Jean had packed them a lunch and they sat and ate quietly.

After they finished, they rested for a half hour, reading their books.

A gasp from a pair of girls a few meters away, startled Harry.

Walking up to Harry and Hermione, were a pair of extremely beautiful girls, both with white-blonde hair. The older one looked to be a couple of years older and the younger, a few years younger than them.

Introducing themselves, they started up a conversation.

"'Arry Potter!" Fleur gushed. "I recognized you at once. My name is Fleur Delacour and this is my sister Gabrielle."

Figuring correctly that both were witches, Harry introduced Hermione.

"This is my wife, Hermione. I'm guessing that you both are witches."

"Oui. 'Arry Potter ees married? Mais naturellement, I zink I read zat in ze Prophet. Congratulations. 'Ermione, you are so lucky!"

"Thank you Fleur, Harry and I are on vacation with my sister and parents. We're staying in Nice."

"What a coincidence, so are we," Gabrielle joined in. "We 'ave a room at ze Hotel Beau Rivage. Our parents always stay zere in ze summer."

"What a coincidence," Harry replied. "That's where we're staying."

"Do you go to Beaubatons?" Hermione asked. "I've heard that it's an excellent school."

"Oui, I am een sixth year and Gabrielle weel be starting next year."

"Oh, you two must join us for dinner tonight! It's our last day here before we go back to Britain."

"We would be delighted, 'Ermione and 'Arry. We were about to go swimming, will you join us?" Fleur asked.

The meal had worn off and Harry and Hermione quickly agreed to swim and see what the water was like. After baking in the sun all morning, the water was cool and refreshing. Several people were enjoying the water when they went in. The surf was a bit rougher here than Nice, but they plunged in, After swimming in the shallower water for a bit, Harry wanted to swim a bit farther out. Quickly swimming out about three hundred meters Hermione and Fleur joined him. Diving, they swam side by side in the clear water. Eventually, Fleur headed back to the beach. Hermione was about to dive deeper with Harry, when she felt a presence nearby.

_Harry, there's something not right. I can feel a sort of wrongness close by._

Harry felt it too. The green glow was suddenly augmented by a golden glow surrounding them. Glancing around, Harry was the first to spot them. Four swimmers with spear-guns and scuba gear had approached them unnoticed. Two more joined the four and surrounded the teens. A flash of metal and a spear swiftly arced toward them, followed by five more spears. The golden aura deflected the spears, catching the attackers off guard.

Joining hands, Harry and Hermione concentrated their magic and a wave of energy erupted from them in all directions. The massive wave hit the attackers like a solid wall. Face masks were shredded along with several bodies. None were spared the destruction of the powerful energy wave. The water boiled and surged and after it quieted, Harry and Hermione were alone in the water once again.

Viewing the scene from a boat well offshore, Lucius couldn't make out what had happened. A golden glow had erupted and traveled toward him but had dissipated by the time it reached his boat. The water still roiled where he figured the Potter's must have been, but since no one had surfaced, he decided the mission was a success. Pleased with his plan, he left the area, not knowing that Harry and Hermione were still very much alive.

Swimming back to land underwater, they wondered, not for the first time, who was trying to kill them.

"Arry! "Ermione!" Fleur called, once they emerged from the water. "I lost sight of you so I came back. 'Ow did you two manage to stay under ze water so long, and what was zat glow out zere?"

_Might as well tell her Harry, she would only ask more questions._

_Agreed, love. We'll give the abbreviated version._

"Fleur, Gabrielle, we'll tell you a bit, but you mustn't tell anybody," Harry replied. Hermione and I are Soul Bonded and have developed magic's that are much more powerful than anyone else's. What you saw was out ability to breathe underwater. We were attacked after you left by six scuba divers with spear guns. Our magic was able to protect us and destroy our attackers. Please, please, don't tell anyone what you saw. Our protection is known only to a very few people and we want to keep it that way."

"Zat is amazing 'Arry. Of course we know about ze soul bonding 'ere in France, but eet ees not so common I zink. When did zis 'appen?" Fleur asked.

Hermione replied. "On the train in our first year, Fleur. We married at the end of last school term."

Gabrielle was awe struck. As a part Veela, she could feel the connection between the two, and it seemed to be very strong. Fleur could also sense the bond and something else… almost a duality in the two teens.

"Why were you attacked 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"We don't know. We were also attacked near Grenoble a few weeks ago. Hermione managed to kill two men. At least one escaped, so I think these six may be related to that attack."

"Somebody must really 'ate you two, 'Arry. Somebody wiz money I zink."

Promising to keep their secret of the power of their bond, Fleur and Gabrielle lay on the beach with them. Sunning themselves for another two hours, the quartet then dressed and took the late afternoon train back to Nice.

……**..**

Hermione led Harry and the two Delacours to a conference room just off the main lobby.

_What's up love? I thought we were going to meet…_

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Harry" A small crowd greeted Harry. Hermione grinned and Fleur and Gabrielle smiled. Hermione had let the two girls in on the surprise while they were on the train, managing to keep the surprise from Harry.

Harry stood in shock. He had no idea they would have a surprise birthday party for him.

Present were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and, of course, the Granger's. After Fleur and Gabrielle were introduced, the party swung into high gear.

Not wanting to spoil things, they decided not to mention the incident at Cannes. Dumbledore would have to be told, but later. Hermione dreaded having to tell her parents, but that could be put off as well.

After the presents were given out; Harry received a book of advanced defence from Albus, a book on animagus transformations from Minerva (Harry and Hermione already had his fathers notes), and a handy advance charms book from Filius. The Grangers had gone in together for a nice set of gold cuff links to go with a green silk dress shirt. Fleur and Gabrielle invited them to visit, whenever they were in Paris. Hermione presented Harry with her present, a block of what looked like glass, encasing a charmed set of figures dancing within. On closer inspection, the figures turned out to be likenesses of themselves, Hermione in a blue gown and Harry in a tuxedo. Harry was mesmerized looking at the beautiful present. The others gathered around in awe.

"Wherever did you get that, Hermione?" Professor McGonagall enquired. "I've never seen anything like it."

Hermione blushed prettily, "My Mum and I found it in a small wizard shop, right here in Nice. Oh course, I had to modify the charm to Harry and my likeness."

Dumbledore and Flitwick were duly impressed. "That's a nice piece of charm work, Hermione. If you were in school, I'd have to award you points for that," Flitwick praised.

"It changes dance steps, depending on Harry's mood; cha-cha, waltz, salsa, swing and foxtrot As well as a few um… more romantic… uh moves." With this, she blushed, as the rest of the room caught on. Only Emily was unaware of what caused her sister to blush.

Thanking everybody, the group sat down for a very nice dinner of Wine-Poached Salmon with Black Truffles and a nice Nicoise Salad. Desert was a large chocolate birthday cake. Bottles of a nice Bordeaux white wine completed the dinner.

After the guests had said their farewells, Harry, Hermione and the Grangers retired for the night. This was indeed the best birthday Harry ever had, despite the auspicious start.

……**..**

The next day, they checked out of the hotel and drove to the airport, returning the hired car in the process. The trip back to Britain was uneventful, although they had to pay extra for the amount of luggage they now brought back with them.

Once at the Grangers, Harry was anxious to visit Potter Manor. They still had a month until school started.

Harry rummaged around in his trunk until he found the portkey. Taking the special Potter Portkey Galleon and holding onto Hermione, Harry tapped the Galleon and they felt the pull on their navel as they traveled to Potter Manor.

Landing heavily in what appeared to be an atrium, they stood and massaged their bums. "That hurt, Harry, we'll have to practice landing when we take a portkey."

"Master Harry!" a squeaky voice shouted, as a small female house-elf launched herself at Harry. She was quickly pushed aside by another house-elf who bowed deeply and introduced himself. "Good morning Master Harry. I am Cody, your personal house elf and head of the house elves that work here." He bowed once again and gave a sharp whistle and six more house elves appeared with a pop. "We have waited for your return, Master Harry, Dobby has kept us informed of your status at Hogwarts." Bowing again at Hermione, he greeted her. "Mistress Hermione, we welcome you to Potter Manor. As Lord and Lady Potter, it is our pleasure and duty to serve you."

Harry and Hermione were shocked. They had eight house elves and no one had ever told them.

"Um, Cody, Gringotts informed me that I have to reset the wards here. Do you know what needs to be done? Oh, and please, address us as just Harry and Hermione."

"The wards can be reset by the incantation 'Agnitio Novus Erus' and then state your full name and title. To add Hermione, state her full name and title and add the word 'Addendum'. These are the only names that will be recognized by the wards until you have children. They will automatically be added to the wards. You will each then need to provide a sample of your blood to the ward stone." Cody opened the main door and pointed to a purple stone set on the outside of the door.

After Harry completed the incantation and they both supplied a blood sample to the stone, a sharp deep 'bong' sounded and the manor glowed briefly. The wards quickly spread to encompass the grounds as well.

Cody introduced the rest of the house elves. "Minni will be Mistress Hermione's personal house elf and will assist her, whenever she needs it," he pointed to the female house elf that had initially greeted them. "Honi and Lonni prepare the meals. Gimli and Danny tend the gardens and lawns. Maddi looks after the Manor with Jojo and myself." All the house elves bowed respectfully. Each had a small maroon uniform with the Potter crest on the lapel.

"Harry, I'm really not in favour of house elf enslavement," Hermione whispered.

"Cody," Harry asked, "what are the terms of your employment here?"

"We are all bonded to the Potter family, Harry. We love our work. Potter family wanted to pay us, but we are good house elves and properly refused pay."

Hermione was not really happy with the answer, but decided not to push the issue.

"Cody, could you take us on a tour. Please? I haven't been here since I was born, I think."

The tour took quite awhile, since the manor and grounds were really quite extensive. The manor contained seven bedrooms with attached bathrooms complete with both a bath and a shower. These were located on the fourth floor. There was a massive library and study room on the third floor, which delighted Hermione. The main floor contained the formal dining room and kitchen, along with a large lounge. The master's den was attached to the master bedroom on the second floor. The nursery and three much smaller bedrooms for children were on the same floor. An indoor garden was located beside a breakfast nook, just off the kitchens. A large recreation room shared the top floor with a training and weapons room.

Outside on the grounds, Cody showed them a regulation Quidditch pitch. There were also stables, but no horses were currently in residence. The main attraction was the well maintained lawns and gardens. Heavily forested riding trails completed the rest of the estate.

Cody informed them that their nearest neighbor was ten kilometers away, and was a large sheep farm.

After the tour, Harry conferred with Hermione. _What do you think dear? Would your family like to visit for the rest of the month?_

_Ooh, Harry. This is a wonderful place! I'm sure they'd love it._

_Then let's bring them._

"Cody, we'd like to bring Hermione's family here for the rest of the month before school starts. How do we do that? I don't even know where 'here' is."

"Cody and Minni can bring them here. Master Harry can bring Hermione's sister Emily."

"You know about Emily?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mistress, Dobby has told us. Dobby is a strange house elf, but he is loyal to Master Harry."

"Cody, I'd like to add Dobby to the wards as well."

"Dobby doesn't need to be added, Harry, since he is loyal to only you, as a house elf, he will be able to pass the wards."

……**..**

Harry and Hermione portkeyed back to the Grangers, and after enthusiastically describing Potter Manor, Hermione was able to talk them into visiting for a couple of weeks. (Dan and Jean had to return to their dental practice by then).

Cody arrived with Minni and the transport to Potter Manor began. Harry told Emily to hold on to Hermione and as she held on to Harry, they felt the tug of the portkey as it returned the three of them to Potter Manor. Cody and Minni followed with Dan and Jean right behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's Bond Part 3**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my betas Vettesr and Keronshara, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Five: Hogwarts Express**

Jean and Dan gasped as they took in the breathtaking sight of the manor.

"Dan, this is amazing!" Jean enthused. "Look at the size of this place. The grounds alone are better than any I've ever seen. Harry, this is incredible! I never imagined we would see such grandeur. Thank you for inviting us."

Dan could only gape open mouthed at the sight. Surely Harry couldn't own all this! Dazedly, he could only nod in agreement with his wife.

"Cody will show you to your room, Mum, Dad. Emily will have the room next to yours," Hermione told them. "Lunch will be in an hour. That'll give you time to get settled, then after lunch, we'll show you the rest of the Manor."

After a nice lunch in which Jean and Dan enthused about the delicious soup and salad, Harry took Dan to show him the games room. Harry had never played Ping Pong before but caught on quickly when Dan showed him how it was played. Then they moved on to the traditional British game of Darts. Dan asked if there was a golf course and Harry thought there might be one somewhere on the extensive property.

Hermione took Jean and Emily out to the gardens. Jean and Emily were deeply impressed with the variety of flowers and shrubs that were planted. Presently, Harry and Dan joined them for a walk in the woods that surrounded the manor. Birds and animals would come right up to them, unafraid. The wards had protected them for so long, that they had lost all fear of humans. A fox trotted along side Emily and she reached down and stroked the bushy fur. She squealed in delight and the fox continued on its way. Harry and Hermione were also amazed at this until Hermione figured it out. "They have no natural predators here and probably haven't had for centuries. The wards have probably calmed them as well."

After the walking tour, the group met in the lounge to begin the tour of the manor. Since the manor was quite large, the tour lasted until dinner. Cody popped in to announce that dinner would be ready when they were.

………

The days passed peacefully, Harry and Hermione demonstrating their flying skills and after discovering a small lake on the property, went swimming on one of the hot days. As usual, Harry couldn't keep his eye's off his wife in her skimpy bikini. Emily wished that Neville was there to enjoy her swimming costume.

"I'll invite Neville and the gang over for a party, Emily," Harry said, picking up on Emily's wistful looks.

The party was planned for the following weekend and Neville was delighted to accept the invitation. The Weasley's and Luna also accepted the invitation, so the Potter elves prepared a sumptuous feast.

Ron, Ginny and Luna arrived just after Neville, followed by the twins with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow," was the general consensus when they were ushered through the wards.

Hermione toured the group through the manor with much ooh's and ahh's heard from Molly and Arthur.

Harry and the Grangers settled in the games room. A spirited game of cards occupied them until the tour was over.

Ron suggested a game of Quidditch when he saw the pitch. "It's brilliant Harry. A regulation size pitch, with stands to watch the game."

A pickup game was quickly organised amid much laughter. Harry, Hermione and Luna played against Ron, Ginny and Neville. Emily, her parents and Molly and Arthur watched from the stands. While Harry and Hermione had top of the line brooms, Ron and Ginny had a bit more experience. Before Cody called them to dinner, the score stood even at 70 apiece. Dobby helped with the dinner as everyone settled down for an excellent meal.

After dinner, the Weasley's flooed back home and Neville stayed to talk for awhile. Emily sat close to Neville and hung on every word. Jean smiled and noted that her youngest seemed to have a crush on the Longbottom boy.

After Neville left, the Grangers and the Potters enjoyed a game of cards before bedtime.

The next weeks passed with everyone enjoying themselves. Jean and Dan eventually went back home and to work. Emily stayed and worked on homework, along with Harry and Hermione. Days were spent hiking the trails and swimming in the lake until the school term started.

Neville would floo over some days and Emily was always a close companion when he visited. They managed to sneak away for a bit of quality time together most days. Neville found himself attracted to the pretty second year and Emily clearly was smitten with Neville.

Jean and Dan were a bit worried that Emily seemed to have a crush on the Longbottom boy. They just hoped it was a passing thing. They had already lost one daughter to an early marriage, they didn't want to lose the other anytime soon.

………

The annual trip to Diagon Alley for their school supplies found a few surprises. Pasted in public places were posters of an escaped convict. Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban and was considered a dangerous criminal. A reward for his capture was posted along with his picture. Harry also noticed several serious looking Aurors stationed at strategic places in the Alley. Talk was that Mr. Black was looking for revenge on the person who struck down his master, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Harry shuddered at this, knowing that Sirius would be looking for him.

"Hermione, perhaps we should get our shopping done as quickly as possible. We don't want to encounter Sirius Black. Emily, I think you should stick close to us for protection."

"Harry, we should be able to defend ourselves…"

"It's not us I'm worried about, love, Emily could get hurt."

They quickly finished shopping and flooed back to Potter Manor.

………

Morning the first of September, dawned cold and foggy. The Potter's and Emily portkeyed to Platform 9 and 3/4 of King's Cross Station. Dan and Jean were there to see them off before returning to work.

There seemed to be more people than usual on the platform and Harry and Hermione had to remind themselves that this was probably because of Sirius Black. Most of those extra people would probably turn out to be Aurors.

"Luna!" Emily called, spotting her friend in the crowd. "Over here!"

"Hi Emily, did you have a nice time after we left?" Luna asked, as she hugged her best friend. "Have you seen Ginny yet?"

"Not yet, Ginny says that they always come at the last minute."

"Hi Harry, Hermione," Luna greeted. "Oh, there's Neville."

Emily turned a bit pink and ran to greet him. "Hi Neville," she said shyly.

"Hello Emily," he returned. "Have the Weasley's arrived yet?"

"No, but Luna's here, come on, it's getting close to train time. Let's get a good seat."

Hugging her parents goodbye, Emily made her way to the train with Luna and Neville.

"Looks like Emily has claimed Neville," Hermione giggled.

"Poor Neville, he doesn't stand a chance," Dan remarked.

"Poor Neville?" Jean glared at her husband. "And why would you think 'poor'? I think Neville and Emily are cute together."

"I'm only saying that once our youngest sets here her mind to something, she always gets what she wants. Neville is as good as caught, he just doesn't realise it yet."

"Uh oh, looks like the competition has arrived," Jean said. "Ginny has spotted Neville and is running to catch up."

"Ginny? She has her eye on Neville too?" Dan asked.

"Of course, didn't you notice the looks she was giving him at Potter Manor when they were over for the day?"

Harry and Hermione grinned at this. They had noticed the rivalry building between the two and firmly decided to stay out of the way.

"Hi guys," Ron greeted. "Come on, let's find an empty compartment. I didn't get much of a chance to hear about your holidays."

Giving the Granger's a hug and kiss and a promise to be careful, Hermione and Harry trailed Ron to the train. Finding their usual compartment at the end of the train empty, the trio settled down for the ride. Presently, Luna joined them, having decided that Ginny and Emily wanted to talk to Neville, rather than her. She'd have plenty of time to gab with Emily, once they were at school. Besides, Ron was here and she'd taken a bit of a fancy to him.

………

As the Hogwarts Express worked it's way north, the weather deteriorated. The fog turned into a steady rain and finally the lights came on in the compartment.

Harry and Hermione were cuddled close, keeping each other warm. Ron was talking to Luna when the lights flickered. The train seemed to be slowing and Harry looked out the window. Despite the gloom outside, Harry could see dark shadows moving.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop, throwing several people to the floor that were in the corridor. Neville, Emily and Ginny quickly entered Harry and Hermione's compartment with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's going on Harry?" Neville enquired. "We can't be there yet."

"Dunno, Nev," Harry answered. "Seems to be something out there. I caught a glimpse of dark shapes, just before the train stopped."

Shouts echoed down the train as students tried to find out what was happening. A chill invaded the train and the lights finally died, plunging the train into darkness.

"Shut the door, Nev," Harry hissed. "Something bad is out there."

Luna clung to Ron in terror. "Ron," she gasped. "I-I feel something evil close by. It's d-draining all the h-happiness…" And with that, Luna collapsed, sobbing against Ron.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore. "I can feel it too."

Harry had gone rigid, his eyes fixed on something only he and Hermione could see. Hermione was shaking so violently that Harry had a hard time concentrating on their bond. He could feel Hermione reacting to what he was hearing. Screams and a green light filled their minds. A foul presence drifted down the corridor and opened the compartment door with a scabberous hand. Emily screamed, along with Ginny. Hermione was near catatonic, her eyes rolling back. Harry was only barely managing to hold on to consciousness, screams echoing in his head. He could hardly feel the connection to Hermione. A golden glow surrounded Harry and Hermione, pushing the foul creature back. As the glow intensified, the creature moaned and attempted to retreat. Harry and Hermione recovered quickly, joining hands, pushed and their magic flared into a blinding white light. The creature screeched as black smoke curling up from within itself. A spark leapt from the golden aura, joining the white light and rushed outward, striking the black hooded creature. A horrid stench filled the compartment as the thing burst into flame and died, leaving a black ash on the corridor floor.

"What was that thing?" Emily asked, shaking. "I felt cold, as though I'd never be warm again."

At this point, a tall, thin, shabby looking man came into the compartment. He had light brown hair and his face was covered in scars, as if someone had scratched him badly. It was a sad looking face, but he managed a quick smile as he noticed that everyone seemed to be alright. Looking at the pile of black ash in the corridor, he spoke in a soft voice.

"That was a dementor; one of the foulest creatures on earth. They suck all the happiness out of people, even muggles are affected, although they can't see them. Now, how did this one die?"

"Um, that was us, sir," Hermione replied. "Harry and I were um… able to finally resist it and pushed our magic at it. It screamed and burst into flame and died."

Hermione didn't want to tell the stranger much more, and Harry silently agreed.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Professor R.J. Lupin. I will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

Harry introduced the group, pointing to each. "Hermione Potter, Emily Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley. My name is Harry Potter. Hermione is my wife," he said proudly.

"I'm happy to meet you. If you will excuse me, I've been checking the train and now need to see the conductor and get the train moving again." '_So, Harry is married,_' he thought. '_Albus could have warned me._'

After Professor Lupin left, they discussed the new Defence teacher.

"Looks a bit shabby for a professor, don't you think?" Ron observed.

"Appearances can be deceiving Ron, Lockhart wasn't much of a teacher," Harry quickly defended. Something about the new professor intrigued him.

"Well, lets hope he's better than the last two. The job does seem to be jinxed," Hermione stated.

"Anyone would be better than the last two, that's certain," Neville rejoined.

The train started with a lurch and continued its journey. As darkness enfolded the train, Harry and Hermione curled up together, lost in thoughts. _I wonder why a dementor boarded the train, love?_

_I think it was looking for someone, Harry._

Harry shuddered at the thought. _Sirius Black, I hope, but it didn't seem to care once it saw us, Hermione. If we hadn't been able to repel it, I hate to think what might have happened._

Hermione also fought a shudder at the thought.

Soon the train arrived at the station and the students disembarked. Hagrid greeted them and ushered the first years to the boats. Harry, Hermione, Emily and Neville climbed into one carriage, which promptly left, carrying them back to the castle. Nobody spoke, and as the lights of the castle became visible, their spirits began to recover. A definite chill was in the air, however, as the weather seemed to have settled into a bleak downpour.

…………


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's Bond Part 3**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my betas Vettesr and Keronshara, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts, First Days**

After the sorting ceremony, the Headmaster introduced the two new teachers.

"I'd like to introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor," the Headmaster announced. "Professor R.J. Lupin. Professor Kettleburn will not be returning to teach Care of Magical Creatures this year, and will retire to take care of his remaining limbs. In his place, our own Rubeus Hagrid will assume the post. Please welcome Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid."

After much clapping and whistles for Hagrid, whispers could be heard from some of the tables.

"What a shabby looking professor," could be heard, whispered from the Slytherin table. "And that oaf Hagrid, what were they thinking."

"Harry, Professor Lupin was on the train," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, and he was there when Uncle Vernon was killed too."

"That's right, I'd almost forgotten. I wonder how good he'll be?"

"Now to an important announcement," the Headmaster intoned. "This year the school will be guarded by Dementors. These creatures will not discern who is innocent and who is guilty, so I urge you to be extremely careful where you go. The Dementors are here at the request of the Ministry of Magic to ensure that Sirius Black does not enter the school. They will be stationed at all entrances and will not be fooled by attempts to avoid them." He looked at Harry and Hermione and the twins as he said this. "As you may have read in the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black is an escaped murderer and has been sighted near Hogwarts."

**………****.**

The morning after their arrival, Harry and Hermione rushed down to breakfast, eager to start the new term. Ron, Neville and Ginny were waiting for them. Emily and Luna greeted them from the Ravenclaw table.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" Ron announced. Not waiting for an answer, he proceeded to tell them the latest news from the Daily Prophet.

"He's an escaped murderer! Killed thirteen muggles and a wizard years ago."

"That's mostly what Dumbledore said last night, Ron," Hermione retorted. "Were you asleep, or too busy eating?"

Ron went red and mumbled something about starving last night.

"Ron, you eat enough for three people!"

"Well, I'm a growing boy!" This was said as he stuffed his face with his third helping of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Well, in any case, let's finish eating, we have our first class in ten minutes," Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall had just finished handing out class schedules and Harry noticed that they had Defence as first class of the day.

"Oh good, we'll get to see if Professor Lupin is any better than the last two teachers that taught Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione remarked.

"Well, that shouldn't be hard, since the first year, Quirrell had Voldemort growing out of the back of his head, and second year, Lockhart was a stupid ponce that only really knew how to obliviate people," Harry returned.

Entering the DADA classroom, they took their seats expectantly.

Professor Lupin, it seemed, was a talented teacher. After taking the roll, his eyes settled briefly on Harry and Hermione.

"Welcome to third form Defence," Professor Lupin exclaimed. "This year, I'll try something different in my classes. You've been woefully taught these last two years, I suspect. However, we'll try to correct that."

He proceeded to show the class some interesting spells that could be used to defend themselves, starting with Protego, the shield charm.

"Now most of you will be able to produce some sort of shield by this time, but perhaps not enough to really protect yourselves. Mr. Potter, I dare say you and Mrs. Potter know how to protect yourselves. Please come up to the front, and show us."

"Umm, Professor, maybe that wouldn't be a good idea," Hermione stalled.

"Oh? And why would that be Mrs. Potter?"

"Uh, well, you see… um…"

"What she's trying to say, Professor, is that we are probably going to damage the classroom if we cast our protection spells."

"I see. Well, let's try anyway. We'll move the class well back to observe."

Harry and Hermione moved to the front with some trepidation. _'Be careful Harry, he doesn't know about our special abilities yet'._

'_You think Dumbledore didn't warn him?'_

'_I'm not sure. He seemed to know we are able to defend ourselves, but…'_

'_Point taken, we'll go easy, but if the spell is strong enough, our magic will protect us.'_

Taking a defensive stance, Harry and Hermione unconsciously held hands and waited.

"STUPEFY!" Lupin suddenly yelled, as a red streak left his wand.

A golden glow surrounded them intercepting the spell, absorbing it and dissipating it before Harry and Hermione even had a chance to react.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Lupin goggled. "How did you do that?"

"Uh, well, that's part of our internal magical protection, sir," Harry replied. "We didn't have time to even think of the Protego shield spell. We're a little slow this morning."

"Maybe we'll try this again," the professor replied. He was a little shaken that his spell hadn't at least struck a recognised shield.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"STUPEFY!"

"Protego," they both replied softly.

This time, a powerful shield did appear, dazzling the students and professor alike. At the same time, several chairs and Lupins desk were shoved forcefully away. Professor Lupin was slammed back against the wall, where he fell to the floor, groaning.

"Mother of Merlin! What was that?" Lupin groaned.

"Sir, we warned you. We tried to limit the power, but it's still hard to control," Hermione explained.

"Well, I think we'll assume you two have mastered that spell," he replied shakily. "We'll try another pair of students. Weasley, Longbottom, front and centre."

Both Ron and Neville were able to produce acceptable shields, although Ron's was a little weaker. As he went through the class, most students were able to produce some sort of shield.

"Excellent, now here's another one to try. It's the old standby levitation spell, but this can be useful in defence by levitating opponents out of the way. Not your usual expected spell, but useful, none the less."

Avoiding Harry and Hermione this time, the rest of the class caught on quickly, most at least making their opponent tip over or stumble.

"Okay, now let's see what Harry and Hermione can do," Lupin requested.

Harry and Hermione were nervous. They had never dueled each other before and were not sure they could even do that.

"Um, Professor, I'm not sure we'll be able to duel each other," Harry stated. "Our magic is tied too closely together."

"Nonsense Mr. Potter, this could be very useful in moving each other out of harms way," the Professor replied.

"Okay," Harry replied uncertainly.

As Harry and Hermione faced each other, an odd thing occurred. Apparently their magic sensed what they were about to do and both rose from the floor to head height and slowly rotated away from each other, so that they were back to back. A golden shield formed around them and then they shifted to the other side of the classroom.

The students gasped, and even Professor Lupin was astonished.

"Merlin's beard! How did you do that?"

"Dunno, Professor," Harry replied. "It just happened."

"I'd like to see you two after class, no, wait, please meet me this evening in this classroom at 7PM. I'd like to discuss several things with you."

**………****.**

"Well, that was interesting," Hermione mused after the class ended. "So, it looks like Professor Lupin indeed knows defence. Some of those spells he used are not in the book. Don't you think he paid more than passing interest in you, Harry?"

"Yeah, I wonder why. You don't suppose Dumbledore told him anything, do you?"

"Well, he did see us destroy the Dementor, but he seemed to focus on you, Harry. I suppose Dumbledore may have told him about the bond, but… It's weird, it's almost as if he knew you."

After their classes ended, they ate a hasty supper and proceeded to Lupin's Defence classroom where the Professor awaited them.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Potter. That was a quite remarkable bit of magic you two were able to produce this morning. I've been talking to the Headmaster, and he's brought me up to speed on most of your abilities. I had no idea that you were soul bonded. The soul bond is complete then?"

"Yes sir," Hermione answered. "Last year."

"Impressive. Well, I'll say this, except for control and a few new spells, there will be little that I can teach you this year.

"Mr. Potter--Harry, I knew your father and mother. We attended school together."

Harry gasped at this. A connection to his parents! There were so many questions he wanted to ask.

"You look so much like your father, Harry, but I see you have your mother's eyes. I can tell you so much about them."

An hour later, Harry had learned more about his parents than he had learned in the previous twelve years together. As Harry and Hermione returned to their room, they wished that his mum and dad were alive to share their joy of meeting with Professor Lupin.

**………****.**

The next few days passed without incident, although the school was still on edge with the Sirius Black escape.

Professor Lupin told them about Sirius Black and why he was sent to Azkaban. Harry learned that Sirius was his Godfather. The anger rolled off Harry and Hermione in waves when they learned this. The air fairly crackled with accidental magic as Harry raged at the traitor that caused the death of his parents. Lupin backed away, afraid for the first time in his life, at the display of magic that was forming around the teens. Chairs splintered, his big oak desk slammed into the stone wall and the lights flickered and went out.

Finally, Harry calmed down when Hermione started rubbing his back soothingly, talking to him softly. "It's okay Harry, calm down sweetheart. They'll catch him. We can deal with this."

Harry took a deep breath and immediately the magic settled down.

"Harry," Lupin said shakily, "I think we need to teach you control of your magic. My classroom might not survive another outburst like that."

"Sorry, Professor, it's just the sense of outrage and betrayal I feel. He was their friend! How could he do that?"

"I thought I knew him, Harry. I would never have believed he could betray your parents that way. I suspect I know how he escaped, but now your life is in danger. If he betrayed your parents, then he would certainly be after you for revenge for destroying Voldemort."

Harry shuddered at this, but it also made him more determined to root out this evil man. Hermione could feel all the emotions and thoughts running through his mind.

'_Harry, we have to let the Ministry handle this. That's their job. Relax Harry, let them do their job.'_

'_I-I can't, love. He as much as killed my parents. I don't understand… how could a friend do that?'_

Remus looked at the teens and figured they were holding a private conversation in their minds. It was unnerving really. He had never seen silent communication before. Oh, James and Lily sometimes acted as if they understood what the other was thinking, but this was a whole different level. They were actually talking to each other without verbalising. Facinating, really.

"Uh, guys, we really need to talk about training you."

This broke the spell, and Harry and Hermione paid close attention. Professor Lupin set up a schedule of after hours training in his classroom. They were to meet for an hour every second night for the next two months. The other nights they were to practice meditation and control by themselves.

**………****.**

As September sped by, Hermione's birthday approached. Harry almost missed it, so concentrated on their studies they had become. Fortunately, he remembered a few days before and planned a special birthday party for her. Keeping this secret from her was difficult, but he learned not to think about it too much, leaving most of the planning to Neville and Dobby. Ron was too much of a blabbermouth to trust with this, and Ginny was not much better. Even Emily couldn't be trusted, although Luna guessed something was up. Fortunately, she kept it to herself.

Therefore, Hermione was clueless when the day came. She had completely forgotten her own birthday and was shocked when Harry wished her a happy birthday when they arose on the 19th.

"Oh, Harry! I completely forgot. However**,** did you remember? We've been so busy!" A huge smile lit her face as Harry presented her with a pair of emerald earrings. "Oooh, they're gorgeous. Thanks Harry," she squealed in delight, kissing him soundly.

The party that evening was a very festive affair. Neville had contacted all their friends and Dobby had decorated the Gryffindor common room along with providing a huge cake and butterbeer. Everyone had brought presents, some were just silly things, but Luna and Emily had obviously spent a good deal of time making a charmed pendant that changed colour when someone was trying to prank them. A tiny voice warned her of the impending prank. George and Fred were crestfallen when they saw this. It would now be even harder to prank them.

As the evening wound down, Harry finally steered Hermione to their room. A full snog quickly progressed to a very enjoyable session in bed. The room fairly shook with their lovemaking and hours later the exhausted couple finally fell asleep, still coupled intimately.

The next morning was Monday and they dragged themselves awake, took a quick shower and headed for breakfast.

Emily giggled as they came by the Ravenclaw table. She could see that they hadn't had much sleep and correctly guessed why. "Good morning sleepyheads," she greeted. "Someone had a late night?"

"Mmfff," Harry and Hermione chorused together. "'Mornin Em."

Luna joined in, snickering. "I bet we know how you two spent your night," she smiled softly.

Harry and Hermione turned beet red at this and scurried over to their table.

Unfortunately, most of the Gryffindor table noticed as well and guffawed loudly. Heads down, Harry and Hermione rushed through breakfast, their cheeks burning brightly. This only provoked more laughter until the pair retreated quickly to their first class.

'_Ooh, I'm so embarrassed, Harry. We must look a sight. How did they figure out what we did last night so quickly?'_

'_Well, it could have something to do with your socks not matching, love,'_ he smiled.

'_Harry, why didn't you say anything?'_ she stormed.

'_Well, I just noticed that you have one of my socks and I have one of yours.'_

The day just went downhill from there. Smiles and giggles met them everywhere. Only the Weasley twins knew how that happened.

"A right good prank…" Fred started.

"…that was, indeed," George continued.

"…And we bypassed…"

"…Hermione's pendant," George finished

A high five followed that successful prank.

**………****.**


End file.
